Virtual Reality (VR), which can be referred to as immersive multimedia or computer-simulated life, replicates an environment that simulates physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds and lets the user interact in that world. VR systems may simulate an environment by modeling the environment and presenting the modeled environment that allows aspects of the environment to be perceived (i.e., sensed) by the user. A VR system may, for example, simulate the appearance of the simulated environment by displaying associated stereoscopic images, simulate the sounds of the simulated environment by playing associated audio, simulate the smells of the simulated environment by releasing chemicals to cause certain odors, and/or simulate the feel of the simulated environment by using haptic (or other tactile feedback) technology to selectively apply certain forces to the user.